Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for reducing oxygen within a target room, particularly for the purpose of controlling or preventing fire.
Background Information
The invention relates in particular to a system for reducing oxygen, wherein the system comprises an enclosed buffer space fluidly connectable or connected to the target room for introducing at least a portion of the room air of the buffer space into the target room as needed. The system further comprises an oxygen-reducing mechanism allocated to the buffer space designed to set and maintain a reduced oxygen content in the spatial atmosphere of the buffer space compared to the normal ambient air so that the oxygen content in the spatial atmosphere of the buffer space is lower than the oxygen content in the spatial atmosphere of the target room.
The invention further relates to a method for reducing the oxygen within a target room, particularly for the purpose of controlling or preventing fire. The method hereby provides for using an oxygen-reducing mechanism allocated to the buffer space to set and maintain an oxygen content in the spatial atmosphere of an enclosed buffer space fluidly connectable or connected to the target room which is reduced compared to the normal ambient air. The oxygen content in the spatial atmosphere of the buffer space is hereby lower than the oxygen content in the spatial atmosphere of the target room. Oxygen-reducing systems of the above-cited type are in principle known from the prior art.
For example, assigning an oxygen-reducing mechanism to a room and said mechanism reducing the oxygen content in the spatial atmosphere of the room is already known. Using such an oxygen-reducing mechanism to prevent fire by permanently reducing the oxygen content in a room or in a plurality of rooms, for example to a value between 13% and 18% by volume, is also already known.
When the rooms are of distinctly different sizes, there is the risk that the oxygen-reducing mechanism dimensioned for a larger room will not be suited to setting and maintaining a defined oxygen content in a smaller room. Fire protection for the smaller room must either be realized with a stationary fire extinguishing system or with a further oxygen-reducing mechanism.
In practice, however, providing a stationary fire extinguishing system or another oxygen-reducing mechanism has shown to be inefficient and expensive, particularly in the case of smaller rooms such as for example utility rooms associated with large stockrooms.